Millimeter- and submillimeter wave remote sensing has atmospheric applications ranging from atmospheric sounding to precipitation and ice cloud measurements. Over the past few decades extensive research has been performed related to the development of receiver components at millimeter- and submillimeter wave frequencies that enable such atmospheric applications. Most research has focused largely on the development of local oscillators, mixers, and the like, that are operational at the millimeter wave frequency range. However, corresponding advances in integrated noise sources are minimal and as such larger, more complex, and costly noise sources are often used for atmospheric applications.